


My Skin looks Different

by Baekhanded



Series: FoxTail Cafe [6]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Body Paint, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Painting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, body painting, hopefully, paint, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Baekhanded
Summary: An Enhancement





	My Skin looks Different

Neil’s never liked the way he looked. From a young age he grew to fear it first, then avoid it as much as he could, then change it. Now he liked it even less than he did, or at least he used to. It looked different now, luckily. Or maybe not so much due to the only reason he did was his scars. He hated them too. He still avoided his reflection as much as he could, but now it didn’t strike fear or revulsion through him. Andrew’s painting never did. It was truly the first time Neil could stomach staring at his reflection. Or at least how someone perceives his reflection. 

 

Neil couldn’t stomach looking at his arms, or he rarely could. 

 

Neil almost wished Andrew wasn’t so perceptive. He’d noticed how Neil always shied away from any form of visibility, and seemed to take it upon himself to break every one of Neil’s walls.

 

It happened slowly, or as slowly as anything with Andrew did, that is he asked a question Neil only had one answer for, and did as he did.

 

A simple “Yes or no?” and a resounding, “yes.” and next thing Neil knew, his arm was barred in front of Andrew, his forearm cradled almost gently in his hand. 

 

Neil was shocked. Even more so when it wasn’t for gawking. Andrew stared. A lot, but this time it was something else. It didn’t take him long to coat Neil’s entire arm in a dark blue. His breath hitched as he saw white or silver dragged across one of his scars, bright and obvious. Neil didn’t breathe again until Andrew was nearly done. He had connected the scars he’d highlighted. Hed made dots along them, periodically.

 

He’d made them into constellations. Perfect reflections of a page Allison had passed around to show everyone their Star.

 

This was Neil’s star, he could recognize it. But it was also Matt’s. Dan’s and Allison’s. His heart fluttered when he saw one he didn't know. It had to be Andrew’s. He knew everyone else's.

 

He ran his fingers lightly over Neil’s elbow, releasing his arm then held it out once more, for his other arm. Neil didn’t hesitate and watched as this one became a field of wheat and wildflowers. So much color. His scars somehow accentuating the pictures. Maybe it was the texture they gave the little images, maybe it was a special magic only Andrew possessed. 

 

Neil choked out a laugh at the small blob of dark colors at his wrist, a perfect, if cartoony rendition of King. paws and tail wrapping securely around his wrist.

 

Their eyes locked.

 

Neil nodded.

 

Their lips met.

  
  


\---

  
  


It didn’t stop with just his arms. When Neil let him, he’d paint across his chest. He’d paint murals across Neil’s skin, not leaving anything uncovered. He’d perch on Neil’s hips or his legs and run paint across him. Neil liked wearing his art. It felt like he was holding a piece of Andrew. 

 

Sometimes Neil would sleep and wake with something colorful and lovely on his back, almost always lulled with Andrew’s brush strokes. 

 

It was always a shame to wash it away, even if sometimes Andrew’s hands helped rid his skin of the color he’d put there.

 

But it always meant he’d get more. There would always be more. 

 

At least until he said, “No.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Love the skin you're in kids, if you can't yu can always add some pictures
> 
>  
> 
> I could be persuaded into making this a chaptered fella


End file.
